Misson: Accomplished Heart: Still broken
by Romance105
Summary: What happens after Cammie graduates? What happens to Zach? this is my first song fic. first chapter is to Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco! ZAMMIE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gallagher Girl! Ally Carter does!!

Hope you enjoy my song fic. ( make sure to read in between the lyrics :D)

After graduation nobody knew what happened to Zach Goode. I can tell yeah he was really _goode_ at disapering. (Enough of the puns.) Five years ago. He has been missing for 5years. I have had a hole in my heart for 5 years. Anyways, I have just finished my mission and am on the plane back to CIA head quarters. My mission: To kill the ringleader of the COC (finally), which I succeeded at. My heart: Still broken. Usually after missions I was excited that I had defeated and killed the bad guys, but this mission brought back memories. Memories that are to painful, even for a spy. I promised Zach before we graduated that I would hunt down the COC and kill them for making his life and mine horrible and miserable. See his parents killed the co- ringleader of the COC so when Zach was at Blackthorn, the COC "approached " him and "told" ( more like forced) him that he better work for them or else they would kill him. So somewhere during his final years at Blackthorn he turned double agent. Agent for CIA _and_ agent for the COC. I snapped back into reality and turned my iPod on shuffle. And me and Zach's song came on. Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco. The irony.....

_Back to the street where we began_

I remember when me and Zach first met at the National Mall. I haven't been able to go back because it is just to painful. To painful to relive. _  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good _

They might be feeling good but I know I'm not. I'll only feel good again when I am in Zach's arms again. _  
Picking up things we shouldn't read_

I remember back at school me and Zach would wakeup in the middle of the night and hack into the CIA database ( courtesy of Liz and Jonas of course) and looked up the profiles of all the current COC members that were being tracked by the CIA. And I know that we should not of have been reading that! _  
It looks like the end of history as we know_

Well now it is because I just defeated the will be in history books. (spy ones I mean). But their gone. No more worrying about someone trying to kill you, now I can live a carefree life( well as carefree as a spy life's can get)- with out Zach. Oh Zach where are you? _  
It's just the end of the world_

It is without Zach. _  
Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could you can_

Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon

My watch just beeped 9 o'clock. Oh the irony._  
And we know that it could be_

I could be with Zach, but I am not. Why did you have to leave me?_  
And we know that it should_

I should be with Zach and I'm still not!_  
And you know that you feel it too_

I wonder if Zach still have feelings for me. I mean it has been 5 years.....

Ugh, I have to stop listening to this song or I am going to fall into depression.

**Zach's POV**_  
_I sat in my cell. The calender outside my cell said, Nov. 9. Me and Cammie's anniversary. Then the song came into my head. Our song. _  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and_

I smirked, my internal clock said it was 9 o'clock. _  
Your eyes are the size of the moon_

Yep Cammie's eyes were always so full and so bright, and shone like the moon when ever I saw her _  
You could 'cause you can so you do_

She transfixed me and she knew that as soon as I met her I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was my weakness. _  
We're feeling so good_

Is being held my the COC in a cell for 5 years make me feel good? I don't think so. _  
Just the way that we should_

This is not how it should be. I should be with Cammie and instead I am stuck in a jail because of a stupid mistake. __

When it's nine in the afternoon

My internal clock told me that it was 9:02. You lie!_  
Your eyes are the size of the moon_

Oh Cammie._  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good_

Back to the street

In the elevator at the National Mall where I offered her M&M's. _  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

Unique? Cammie wasn't unique she was a chameleon. But that is what I loved about her. Love. _  
Do ya know what I mean?_

Nobody sees Cammie that way that I do.__

Back to the place  
Where we used to stay

Gallagher Girl Academy those good old days where I all had to worry about was Cammie. Almost all. _  
Man it feels good to feel this way_

Does it feel good to betray your family and your friends? My parents died trying to kill out the COC and all I do is join them. I am such a coward._  
Now I know what I mean_

Back to the street, back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began  
Back to the room where it all began  
Remember the first time I met the COC, it was during a CovOps class. That's when I started being a double agent. I never knew that I would meet the girl of my dreams and then hurt her and lie to her about what I was. A traitor. __

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we should

This is not how it should be. __

When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we should  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we should  
When it's nine in the afternoon

A single tear ran down my check. Me, Zachary Goode was on the verge of crying because of a girl: Cammie Morgan. She gave me everything: someone to love, someone that cared about me, someone that understood what it was like to lose your parents. What did I give her? Lies and pain. Oh Cammie, I'm sorry. I love you.

To whoever is reading this: I hope you enjoyed it!

And please, please, please, please, please, pretty please REVIEW!!! I love to know how I can make my writing better!

Also check out my story Love and Trying Times! ( to those readers : I will update soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Sorry I have not updated for a while :D. I am sooo excited on how many reviews I got and how many people favorited ( I am not sure if that is a word, but you get the idea) and read my song fic story. You know who you are and I LOVE YOU!! So here is the next chaptr.! This is to the song Home by Vanessa Carleton ( I think this is how you spell her name, im not I am sorry because her name is not in spell check ) ENJOY!! :D

_RECAP: Zach P.O.V_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

A single tear ran down my check. Me, Zachary Goode was on the verge of crying because of a girl: Cammie Morgan. She gave me everything: someone to love, someone that cared about me, someone that understood what it was like to lose your parents. What did I give her? Lies and pain. Oh Cammie, I'm sorry. I love you.

Zach P.O.V.

_Some people live in a house on the hill_

I faintly remember the house where I lived with my mom and dad before they died. It was a small house, one story and it sat on a hill where my father would always make run up and down 15 times before breakfast. Dad always wanted for me to be the best spy ever. Dad. Mom. I miss them more than anything. It was nice to have a place where you didn't have to be in spy mode 24/7. Anyways as soon as they died I went straight to Blackthorn. It was nice school but I felt lost and empty without them.

_And wish they were some place else_

I always wished I was at home with my parents.

_There's nobody there_

There never will be they are dead.

_When the evening is still_

_Secrets with no one to tell_

_Some I have known have a ship where they sleep with sounds of rocks on the coast_

_They sail over oceans five fathoms deep_

_But can't find what they want the most_

I can't find Cammie.

_Even now when I'm alone_

_I've always known with you_

_I am home_

Cammie. She is my new home and always will be. Wherever she is I must be. I have found that Cammie repared the whole in my heart. But I made a bigger one in hers. I know it.

_Some live in towns_

mmmm, like Roseville where Jimmy lived. I could feel envy consume by body. Emotions- they will be the death of me.

_Cardboard shack on concrete_

I would rather live in a cardboard box then be in this jail. The box would probably be a lot more sanitary than this dingy place.

_All bluster and bustling life_

Sure yeah, life in jail is sure bustling. Yep I get so exhausted sitting in here doing- nothing. The rats the crawl around my jail probably have a more exciting life then me.

_They search for the color they can never quite see_

As a spy I see everything.

_Cause it's all white on white_

Wrong: it is always white on black. Whether you want it to or not.

_Even now when I'm alone_

Hey I have my mice buddies I am not alone! See you offended the mice. Now they are going to go into a corner and cry because you did not include them! They have feelings too! I yelled at Vanessa Carleton.

A jail guard past me and mumble " He is getting madder my the minute."

I turned to finish my conversation with Vanessa Carleton and she was gone. I was hallucinating. I am going crazy.

_I've always known with you_

_I am home_

And thats the problem, I will never go home. Because I will never see Cammie again.

_For me it's a glance and the smile on your face the touch of your hands_

I remember the ball I attended at Gallagher Academy. And danced with Cammie, her soft hands in my rough ones, dancing the night away.

_And an honest embrace_

I remember the time I kissed her at the end of our exchange. Priceless.

_For where I lay it's you I keep_

_This changing world I fall asleep_

As soon as the last word was spoken the jail cell dissolved and I was surrounded by sheer darkness. I was all alone in darkness. The only time I have experienced was when.... I had almost died. The accident happened when I was young and I would rather not talk about it. I think I died.

_With you all I know is I'm coming home_

_Coming home_

Cammie. Was the last word I whispered before I let the darkness kidnap me. To take me home.

Hope you guys liked the chapter!!

Recipe to make me happy: REVIEW!!

To Love and Trying Times fan's: I will update soon. However your definition of soon might be different then mine. :)


	3. UPDATE!

Dear Readers,

When I write I love putting lots of effort and love into my stories here on fan fiction. Unfortunately due to time constraints I have put this story on hold. I will be updating in the future but not right now. I am sorry for the delay. In the mean time check out my blog

The link is on my account page as my home page. It is called Cross My Heart and Hope to Write

I am blogging about the book I am writing and other things. Feel free to stop by and leave a comment or become one of my beloved followers.

Thank-you for understanding,

Romance105


End file.
